


Alcohol

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk may not be a part of their vocabulary, but they have some hot drunken fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

They’d been drinking for hours. Neither caring they were in a seedy part of town. No one knew who they were, and those who did, well they knew best to keep their mouths shut.

When the bar closed, they stumbled to the motel down the road and managed to secure a room for the night. With more stumbling, laughing and giggling, they got to the room – only once trying to get into a room that wasn’t their room and was occupied.

Kono kicked off her shoes as she made her way to the bed and flopped on it with a giggle.

Danny followed after he closed and locked the door. He didn’t giggle. Instead came a throaty laugh as he watched Kono.

“This might very well be the alcohol speaking, but you have a sexy neck.”

She turned her head and looked at him, “That is definitely the alcohol speaking.” she laughed, “But it can’t compare to your neck. It’s so big and strong. Makes me wonder what else on your body is big…”

“Oh, I assure you that there are parts of my body that are just as big as my neck.”

She moved closer to him, “I’d have to be the judge of that.”

He held up his hand, “See, bigger than my neck.” She laughed, “And the length of space from my middle finger and thumb should tell you just how big another part of my antimony is.”

She laughed more, “Do you have no shame? Why don’t you say ‘my Johnson is much bigger than my neck’?”

“Oh but it is and I have the proof.” He said

She sat up, “Strip for me.”

He was shocked, “What?” he asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

“Strip for me.” She repeated.  
He heard right and shook his head, “You first. I have to see if your neck is the only beautiful part of your body.” He would have never been so bold had he been sober. They wouldn’t even be here if either of them were sober.

“Oh I assure you that every part of my body is just as beautiful, if not even more than my neck.”

“Actions speak louder than words.” he said, “Prove it.”

She locked eyes with him and began to unbutton her jeans, “There’s one thing you should know about me,” she pulled her pants off, “I don’t back down.”

He stared in amazement at the woman before him, “Goo…good to know.” he sputtered out.

She pulled off her top and leaned against him, “Care to inspect the goods?”

He placed his hands gently on her waist and laid her back, letting her headrest against the back of the bed. He leaned and whispered in her ear, “There’s no turning back after this…”

She got comfortable and looked at him as if daring him to continue. He lightly ran his finger down her chest and stomach. He leaned his head down and kissed his way down her belly.

She bit her lip some, but never broke her gaze from him and he continued down her stomach and flicked his tongue in her belly button causing her to slightly moan. He continued kissing and when he got down to her thong he hooked his thumbs in them and pulled down. She lifted her hips as he slid them farther down.

“So far everything I see is beautiful.” He completely removed her thong and let them fall next to her pants. Then he lightly slid his hand up her leg, causing her to shiver, and placed one finger over her clit and gently rubbed it. She moaned out in pleasure as he slowly lowered his head.

She tried to break free from his grasp, but her body wouldn’t move. As he continued to rub her clit he slowly inserted one then two fingers into her core. He moved them in and out as he licked up the juices that flowed out of her. The more she moved the farther he pushed his fingers into her. She felt herself nearing the edge and couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh, God…” She moaned out.

He paused and lightly bit her clit, “Not God, but close enough…” and he went back to working on getting her closer to the edge. Finally she toppled over the edge, her orgasm racking her body and Danny licked up every last drop. Then he moved his way up and kissed her lips. She could taste herself on his lips.

He moved his head to the side of hers and whispered in her ear, “Beautiful in every way possible.”

She sighed softly before draping her arms around his neck and down his back, “Didn’t I tell you I was?” she asked


End file.
